To determine the effects of a bradykinin agonist, RMP-7, on renal blood flow and glomerular filtration rate. To determine the effect of salt deprivation and repletion on the renal blood flow and glomerular filtration responses to RMP-7. We plan to determine the effect of race on the renal blood flow and glomerular filtration responses to RMP-7.